Anne Maria
Anne Maria, is a contestant and a minor antagonist from Total Drama: Revenge of The Island. She appears to be snobbish and narcissistic. She is attracted to Mike with his Vito personality, which makes Zoey jealous. Anne Maria did not compete in Total Drama All-Stars. She makes a cameo appearance in the finale of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. She was voiced by Athena Karkanis. Storyline Later on, Anne Maria asks B what he thinks the next challenge will be, but is frustrated when she realizes that he is not going to answer her. During the first part of the challenge, after Scott said he refused to continue with the challenge, she agrees with him and tries to leave the challenge also. When the second challenge starts, she is faced against Lightning and successfully hands the maggot off to Brick, but then falls off the obstacle course due to the glasses she is wearing. She cheers when her teams wins the challenge. Scott later on blames Brick for stealing their things Anne Maria. During the first part of the challenge, Anne Maria notices Zoey standing on the pump that allowed air to Jo, she pushes her away, and Mike's shirt being ripped off in the process, causing Vito to return once more. The two begin to flirt again, much to Zoey's displeasure. During the second part of the challenge, Anne Maria is chosen to water-ski along with Mike and Cameron. After they win, Anne Maria is shown threatening Dawn, when Scott tricked her and the others into believing that she stole their possessions. Anne Maria is shown in the washroom alongside Jo and Zoey, At the explanation of the challenge, Anne Maria gets into a fight with Jo after she says that fashion is a waste of time. Later, after her team decides to use a maggot as their model, Anne Maria decides to dress it as a rapper, her team dislikes the idea, and Zoey changes it, much to Anne Maria's annoyance. During the fashion show, Anne Maria halfheartedly describes the maggot's outfit, clearly unhappy about doing so. She later helps Jo with her makeup, in order to rescue Lindsay from Sasquatchanakwa. In "A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste", Anne Maria did minor things at first. When Mike turned into his new personality, Manitoba Smith, Anne Maria believed that it was Vito at first and jumped into his arms, excited. Later, after her Zoey, and Scott fell into a lake at the end of a mine cart track, Anne Maria was angry at Scott for falling on top of her. Soon after, she was jumped by a shadowed figured and pushed underwater, not coming back up. It's later revealed that she was kidnapped by Ezekiel, still in his Gollum-like feral state, and tried to woo her by giving her gifts. This does not effect her until Ezekiel gives her a giant diamond to which she immediately became infatuated with. When Scott tried to throw the challenge by throwing the Chris statue away, it instead lands in Anne Maria's pouffe and secures the win for her team. At the end of the episode, even with her teams victory, Anne Maria decided to quit the competition so that she could cash in the giant diamond from the challenge. Chris, however, tells her that the gem was actually made of cubic zirconium, and thus was worthless. Upon hearing this, Anne Maria tried to change her mind, but she is launched from the Hurl of Shame with Brick before she is allowed to get off. Anne Maria is seen again in "Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown", supporting Cameron. She is seated next to Mike and Zoey and is angrily glaring at them, clearly jealous of Zoey and resenting Mike for not choosing her. When the island's vicious mutant animals are released and the arena is thrown into chaos, she is attacked by a mutant squirrel who shoots a laser into her hair. She is rescued from the squirrel by Ezekiel. When he attempts to kiss her, she screams and Cameron knocks Ezekiel out with Lightning's frying pan, saving her. Anne Maria thanks Cameron and hides the hole in her hair with hairspray. When Cameron wins in his ending, she cheers for him with the others. She is later seen on the boat with the other campers when Chris is blown off of the deck and quarantined and arrested. ''Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race'' Anne Maria makes a brief cameo in "A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars", where she is seen walking in front of the Empire State Building. Gallery Anne Maria Original.png|Anne Maria's original design. Anne Maria Competes In Skatoony.PNG|Anne Maria appearing in Skatoony in the episode "Style Trial". Anne Maria cameo.png|Anne Maria's cameo in the Ridonculous Race. Anne Maria IIB5.png Anne Maria and vito.jpg ZekeAndAnneDontKiss.png Allies *Vito (love interest) *Brick *Mike *Cameron *Jo *Zoey (sometimes) Enemies *Chris McLean *Dakota *Dawn *Ezekiel *Jo *Mike *Scott *Staci *Zoey Trivia *Due to her hard hair, she is commonly referred to as "Helmet Hair" by Jo. *She is patterned after reality TV star Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi (of Jersey Shore fame) in appearance and personality. *Anne Maria appears in one Skatoony episode "Style Trial". *Anne Maria was originally going to return in Total Drama All-Stars as a contestant, but the writers dropped her inclusion in favor of bringing back Gwen. Navigation Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Traitor Category:Rivals Category:On & Off Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Love Rivals Category:Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Golddiggers Category:Envious Category:Incompetent Category:Wrathful Category:Dimwits Category:Amoral Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cowards Category:Cheater Category:Femme Fatale